


Mint Confessions

by softsuns



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: (she loves mint so much), F/F, Fluff, Girls Liking Girls, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, dahyun and sana are slightly mentioned, i love this os much, mina is a pastel queen, mina is nayeon crazy, mina is so cute, nayeon is so fucking whipped i swear, nayeon is whipped too, rich!mina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 08:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: Mina really likes Nayeon and mint. a little too much.





	Mint Confessions

Crushes were stupid.

They were really really stupid.

What Mina hated the most was how fast her heart thumped when she heard Nayeon’s voice. How her body trembled when Nayeon looked at her. How her palms would sweat when she was close. She felt like a huge softie but she was just full of love towards her.

Mina chewed on her piece of cake and even though she hated crushes, she could never hate Im Nayeon.

The eighteen year old wasn’t into boys at all.

Don’t get her wrong, she’s kissed many boys and dated them too. But she’s never felt at peace with them. She’d feel nothing when they held her hand, when they wrapped their arms around her waist and absolutely nothing when they kissed. Mina remembers when she came into realization of her true self. She was kissing Yugyeom, a cute boy from her science class and something inside her snapped. She wasn’t into boys. At all.

Nobody knew that though.

She was raised in a strict household. She loved her family and they gave her everything, she was spoiled to the core. But Mina knew that the second she confessed, she’d be cut off and thrown to the bush. And that’s not what she wanted. Mina studied at a prestigious academy, her parents were somebody in the world and she had nowhere to go. That was nothing but the truth.

She finished the sweet treat and looked over at her phone. Nayeon would call her at any moment.

Nayeon, the sweet bunny that she couldn’t stop thinking about was the girl. Her heart thumps rapidly. Nayeon was this sweet girl in her choir class. She was really pretty and she was instantly moved by how she spoke. She laughed really loudly, hands smacking when she did. She had a habit of eating tangerines before a show and Mina was absolutely caught amiss by the girl. She feels like a kid, drawn to her crush like a magnet; but she was a kid.

Her best friend Sana would tease her all the time. Mina’s eyes apparently glinted when she’d look at Nayeon and her cheeks would burn when she complimented her voice. She was a little too whipped and she has no idea how she didn’t notice that Mina was attracted to her. (She also had no idea how nobody noticed that Dahyun and Sana were involved, but that wasn’t something she was going to think about.)

The young girl starts setting up her bed for when Nayeon calls and her room phone is now on her bed, she has magazines on her bed and a huge bag of chips just incase she got hungry. Nayeon liked to talk a lot. She’d say how she was shy, but Nayeon spoke about everything and anything. She’d talk about restaurants that had prices too high, of school work, of their ugly academy uniform. It all depended on the mood she was.

The mustard house phone finally rings.

Mina stares at the phone, waiting about five seconds before she picked up. She didn’t want to seem desperate. (Although she was.)

“Hello?”

“Hi, is it a bad time?” Nayeon’s voice peeks through and Mina shakes her head. Her fingers, pretty mint nails curling around the cord and she’s listening attentively.

“No, I was just fixing my vanity…” Mina lies and gets comfortable on her bed. Her head is on the mint pillow and she’s beyond comfortable. She’s wearing her floral pajamas, over that she has a fluffy mint robe and a mint headband. Mina really likes mint.

“Oh! Then hi.” Nayeon says and there’s rustling in the background. She’s probably getting comfortable.

“Hi honey.” Mina answers and she can’t help the affection that leaves her mouth.

Mina realized she was utterly whipped when they were skyping. It was around Christmas time and Nayeon’s eyes are glowing like two stars. She’s wearing a bright red sweater and Mina’s heart is ringing in her ears. She wasn’t warm about Christmas, but Nayeon’s smiling and giggling made anybody in love with it.

After two hours on the phone, her magazines were flapped open and the bag was open wide. She was eyeing the spring catalog, munching on the chips while talking with her. She’s thinking of dyeing her hair a soft peach.

“What?” Nayeon cuts off,

“What?”

“You said something about soft peach.” Nayeon comments and soon Mina realizes.

“Oh! I’m just eyeing this magazine and I’m thinking about dyeing my hair peach. Since the colors pink, yellow and orange are in season. You know, it’s almost April.” Mina hums.

“Peach would suit you.” Nayeon starts, “You’d look really pretty.”

That makes her train of thought stop.

“You think I’d look pretty?” Mina says, not paying attention to the magazines nor the chips.

“I think you always look pretty, little daisy.”

Her chest is bursting out of her chest and she’s really in love. She hates how much she loves this girl, who’s probably straight and doesn’t hold any feelings towards her. It makes her sad, a little bit.

“Thank you.” Mina dryly replies.

“…”

“...”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Do you like somebody?” The other asks and Mina stops what she was doing. The line goes dead and she doesn’t know what to say. She’s feeling anxious, her stomach twisting and she wants to hang up. She wants to run away. She’s scared. What if something goes wrong? What if Nayeon hates her forever? What if… What if…

“Why do you want to know?”

“Some people are saying you like Sana and I want to know if it’s true.” She says and Mina can imagine the shrugging.

Mina chokes, “Sana?! I don’t like Sana!”

“So, you like somebody else?”

“Yes.” The brunette nods.

“Can I know?”

Mina gulps. Her stomach twists again. But harder.

Should she be honest?

“Will something change between us?” She asks shakily, holding the magazine harshly. The pages are crinkled and she’s so nervous. She’s never been this nervous before.

“No.”

She’s chewing on her lower lip, thinking, considering. Mina could lie. She could say Tzuyu or Dahyun. Mina squeezes her eyes shut and she squeezes the words out her throat.

“You.”

“…Me?”

Mina nods, laughing nervously and her eyes are watering. “Y-yeah.”

“Oh my...” Nayeon trails.

Mina opens her mouth, “Na-”

“I like you too, Mina.”


End file.
